


Surprise Help

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Surprise Help

**Title:** Surprise Help  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #296: Snape and Muggle stuff  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Um, authorial insanity?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) who helped me make some sense of this.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Surprise Help

~

“You grew up in the Muggle world,” Harry said. “You must’ve enjoyed something.”

“Leaving it behind,” Severus murmured dryly.

“I'm serious!”

“As am I.”

Harry sighed. “Just name one thing. Please?”

Severus pursed his lips. “The Beatles were acceptable.”

“Aha,” Harry crowed. “Was that so difficult?”

Severus looked up, eyes narrowed. “What are you planning, brat?"

“Um.” At Severus’ stare, he blushed. “It’s a surprise.”

“I abhor surprises.” Rising, Severus proceeded to stalk Harry, who laughed and began warbling.

“Help! I need somebody. Help!”

Weeks later, when Harry presented Severus with tickets to a Paul McCartney concert, Severus simply laughed.

~


End file.
